The Batman (Screenplay)
by Iron Mandarin
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Batman and Robin. For years they were Gotham's Dynamic Duo, until something happened to drive them apart. Now, almost a decade after their falling out, Batman and Nightwing are forced to unite once again to stop a murderous vigilante known as the Red Hood. A sequel to Batman V Superman The Alternate Cut and a collaboration with Writing Awaken.
1. Prologue

THE CONTENTS OF THIS DOCUMENT ARE PRIVATE AND CONFIDENTIAL

 **THE BATMAN**

screenplay by

Andrew Turner and Vertrell Hart

FIRST DRAFT

JANUARY 2017

© ANDREW TURNER & VERTRELL HART

FADE IN

EXT. GOTHAM CITY SKYLINE - NIGHT

Gotham. Just as we remember it. A dark and gritty nightmare. High above the city, one thing becomes apparent.

Something happened here.

EXT. FALCONE SHIPPING YARD - NIGHT

Outside a large industrial warehouse, an exchange is about to take place. A group of armed men are awaiting the arrival of their buyer. Among them are Umberto Maroni and his younger brother Pino.

UMBERTO

C'mob Pino, lets get this merchandise to the Calabrese. don't be a coward. Soon we'll be running the mob.

PINO

You're still trying to capitalize from father's deathbed aren't you?

His brother nods. Pino sighs.

PINO

Lets just get this done before the Bat shows up.

Umberto gestures for his men to carry the packaged goods to the truck owned by Bishop Calabrese, another son to a lesser known royal crime mob family from Bludhaven. Bishop himself steps out to meet them.

BISHOP

It's good to see a surviving mob family. Between the freaks and the Bat there hasn't been any space for gentlemen like us to do business.

UMBERTO

We shall have our rise with the Joker and his whore out of sight. Arkham is doing their part to keep the freaks off the streets of Gotham. This whole city will be our monopoly.

Suddenly the floodlights above them are struck by a small projectile, sending the area into darkness. The armed men from both crime families begin aiming their guns into the air.

UMBERTO

What's going on! Who turned the floodlights off?

High above the ground, Batman sits perched atop one of the giant cranes using his sonar to map out the environment. His cowl lenses project a three dimensional map of the area as well as eleven possible approaches to take down the thugs.

BISHOP

Keep your eyes peeled boys. We've got a bat to hunt.

Umberto draws a small hand held pistol while his younger brother whimpers in fear.

PINO

How are we supposed to stop him? It's Batman!

Batman stealthily positions himself directly above the men. He dives off the edge of the crane and glides down. The second the Dark Knight touches the ground, he is already in combat.

As the crime lords attempt to make their escape, they hear a noise above the sound of the gunfire. The roaring of a loud engine. They turn to see a bright headlight speeding towards them from the other end of the shipping yard.

A helmeted figure riding a sleek militarized motorcycle comes riding into the fray. Once he's close enough, he vaults backwards onto a stack of crates. The motorcycle collides with two thugs, catching them in the chest and pinning them down.

PINO

There's two of them now!

The rider stands up to his full height and tosses his motorcycle helmet aside. He's clad in a kevlar suit, with a domino mask to conceal his identity. The blue bird shaped emblem on his chest catches the moonlight, reflecting it back at the thug's eyes.

Batman pauses momentarily and glances over at the rider. He recognizes him instantly. It's someone that he never expected to see again. Standing before him is none other than his first sidekick.

UMBERTO

ROBIN! IT'S ROBIN!

PINO

YOU SAID ROBIN WAS DEAD!

NIGHTWING

It's Nightwing now.

He backflips off one of the crates and lands right next to Batman. The two instinctively go back to back, A maneuver that they have practiced countless times.

NIGHTWING

Hey boss. Long time no see.

BATMAN

Take them down first. Talk after.

BISHOP

KILL THEM BOTH!

Batman reaches into his utility belt and produces a pair of twin batarangs. He hurls them at the thugs causing them to drop their weapons.

Batman then lunges forward and re-engages the men. The closest thug removes a pocketknife from his vest and goes to take a swing it at the Dark Knight. Batman backhands the thug before flipping him over his head and onto one of his comrades.

Another goon behind Batman throws himself forward, but the Dark Knight has already predicted his movement and reacted to it. He parries his strike and counters with one of his own.

Umberto raises his pistol to fire, but his finger can't bring itself to pull the trigger. Batman approaches him, a towering man of intimidation and fear. He places his hand around the pistol and simply pulls it from his fingers. He then proceeds to headbutt him.

At the same time Nightwing produces two escrima sticks from his back. A burst of electricity crackles from each end. He waves them at the thugs playfully before launching himself into a kick.

He sends the first thug flying and begins working his way through them, zapping with his sticks. A single touch causes them to drop the floor with 15 thousand volts running through them.

The goons behind him train their weapons on his position. Nightwing's response is to toss one of his sticks against the wall. It ricochets off the surface and begins bouncing from thug to thug knocking them down.

Nightwing continues brawling even as the stick is still in midair and manages to catch it just in time to deliver a high voltage tase to the last goon.

He spots Pino cowering in the corner praying that this will be over soon. Nightwing pulls his fist back ready to knock him out.

PINO

Please don't hurt me!

Nightwing's fist freezes an inch away from his face. Pino opens his eyes surprised that he hasn't been hit yet. As soon as he does, Nightwing clocks him, knocking him out.

NIGHTWING

Hah! Gotcha!

Bishop draws his sub machine gun and aims it at Nightwing.

BISHOP

You got lucky with those guys Bird Boy, but you ain't taking me out!

NIGHTWING

Please, I don't know anyone who'd wanna take your ugly mug out.

Bishop growls and opens fire. Nightwing evades the bullets and flips behind a shipping container. Before Bishop can locate him again, the former Boy Wonder leaps from behind him and strikes him in the face.

NIGHTWING

BATMAN! HEADS UP!

Batman hears him and begins rushing over to them, clearing the distance between them in seconds. Nightwing hurls Bishop into the air as the Dark Knight proceeds to choke slams him back to the ground.

With all the thugs now unconscious around them, there is a moment of silence between the two heroes. Nightwing is the first to speak up.

NIGHTWING

You know even after everything that happened between us, I'd forgotten how much fun it was fighting alongside you. The old dynamic duo back at it again.

Batman turns to face his former ward and gives him the notorious Bat glare.

BATMAN

Answers now Dick. What are you doing back in Gotham?

NIGHTWING

I've been tracking these guys here from Bludhaven. They've been smuggling drugs, weapons, all kinds of criminal paraphernalia. This was a big exchange.

BATMAN

That's not what I wanted to hear. You haven't set foot in Gotham in years. Why come back now?

Nightwing leans up against a shipping container and folds his arms.

NIGHTWING

Fine, you've made me say it. I was worried about you. I heard about what happened in Metropolis. Most of these guys aren't even challenging you now. You've been on a whole new level recently. You sure you're okay.

BATMAN

I'm fine. I had things handled here.

Batman proceeds to curb stomp Bishop as he begins to regain consciousness.

NIGHTWING

Look Bruce. I'm happy you're back to working with others again, but if you're planning on making Superman the next Robin, he ain't gonna fit my old suit.

Batman is nonchalant towards his old partner's banter. Nightwing sighs.

NIGHTWING

Hmm, still gotta work on your sense of humour though.

As he finishes handcuffing the other goons, Batman presses a button on his utility belt. There is a screech as his monstrous car comes sliding around the corner.

BATMAN

Gordon's on his way. Our jobs done here. We should head back to the cave.

NIGHTWING

Good, Figured I'd say hi to Al before I head back to Bludhaven.

Nightwing taps a button on his gauntlet. His upturned Night Cycle stands up and remotely drives over to his position.

NIGHTWING

So we taking your ride or mine?

BATMAN

Both. I'll meet you back there.

As Nightwing clambers back onto his Night Cycle, Batman leaps into the cockpit of his war ready vehicle and activates his com link back to the Batcave.

ALFRED (V.O)

Master Wayne. I trust your nightly venture was successful.

BATMAN

Alfred, we're going to be having a visitor tonight. Prepare a guest room.

ALFRED (V.O)

An unusual request sir. You usually take most of our guests into the master bedroom with you. Who is it staying tonight?

BATMAN

It's Grayson. He's back in Gotham.

ALFRED (V.O)

Master Grayson? You haven't seen him since...

BATMAN

Jason.

ALFRED (V.O)

Well in any case it'll be good to have him around the cave again. You could use some company sir.

Both the Batmobile and the NightCycle pull away from the crime scene as the sound of police sirens fill the air.

Moments later the GCPD are swarming the docks. Commissioner Gordon steps out of his squad car and surveys the scene to find the thugs handcuffed and the trucks still loaded with illegal merchandise. As he goes to light a cigarette, a young rookie detective approaches him from behind.

ROOKIE

You think the Bat did this Commissioner?

GORDON

Of course. Who else?

On a rooftop across the bay, a figure sits aiming his sniper rifle at the crime scene. It is unknown how long he has been there, but through his scope he is able to watch the GCPD seizing the illegal merchandise. His microphone picks up the exchange between Gordon and the detective.

UNKNOWN

See you soon old man.


	2. Chapter 1

INT. BATCAVE

The steel door at the end of the runway slides open and the Batmobile and the NightCycle drive into the Cave. Both vehicles come to a stop on the turntable where Alfred Pennyworth is standing waiting to greet them.

ALFRED

My word Richard, you've grown so much since the last time you were in this cave.

NIGHTWING

Heh, I've missed you Al. You were the one thing that made living with Bruce tolerable.

The two exchange a hug. Batman walks past them and goes to remove his suit.

ALFRED

I took the liberty of preparing breakfast for you upstairs. I do wish you would consider staying with us while longer sir.

NIGHTWING

Sorry Al, I'm my own man now. I've got my own responsibilities back in Bludhaven. I should be getting back by tonight.

ALFRED

Ah, well then the least you could do is recount a few stories for an old man.

NIGHTWING

That I can do.

Having finished changing, Bruce heads over the stairs leading out of the Cave and up to Wayne Manor.

NIGHTWING

Where is he going?

ALFRED

To find himself.

EXT. WAYNE MEMORIAL – DAY

Bruce trudges through the graveyard on the hill overlooking Wayne Manor. Inside the field are three tombstones. One for his mother Martha, his father Thomas, and lastly his fallen ward Jason Todd.

Bruce stops and kneels in front of the last Tombstone. Behind him a storm was brewing over Gotham, an idyllic reflection of his emotion.

In the back of his mind, a sound that almost resembles a door creaking open can be heard. Only it's something far worse…

…Laughter.

Bruce's fist tightened as he anger began to grow. He returns to that terrible night.

FLASHBACK INT. WAREHOUSE - NIGHT

We find ourselves staring into the reflection of a camera lens. A figure wearing a Robin costume is strapped to a wooden chair. This is clearly Jason Todd.

Another figure dressed in a black tuxedo with bleached white skin stalks around him. His movements are highly erotised and unpredictable. Back before his teeth were replaced with a metallic filing caps, he possessed a terrifying yellowish grin. He rubs Robin's cheek playfully.

JOKER

The camera's rolling Bird Boy. Don't forget to put on your happy face.

Robin doesn't reply. Instead he spits a fat globule of blood on Joker's tuxedo. Joker removes a silk handkerchief and brushes it away. He reaches into the duffle bag slung over his shoulder and produces a steel crowbar. He traces his fingers up the length of the bar and breathes heavily.

Then whirls around and strikes Robin in the face with it. The chair hits the floor. Joker slicks back his hair and pauses to saver the moment.

JOKER

Oh how I've waited for this. This is something I want my beautiful Bat to remember for a long, long time.

Joker approaches the downed Robin, raises the crowbar and brings it down against his skull.

Joker repeats this same action over a dozen times, altering his strokes to amuse himself. He laughs manically as he continues beating away at the boy. The camera captures everything.

EXT. WAYNE MEMORIAL - DAY

The sound of rustling in the weeds behind him snaps Bruce back to the present. He turns to see Richard Grayson approaching him. Out of his costume, he is now clothed in a black leather jacket and jeans.

GRAYSON

You all right?

Bruce stands up, but his focus remains on the grave.

BRUCE

Having you back here again, it reminded me what it was like when we were a family. You, me, Alfred, Barbara and Jason.

Grayson appears suspicious as if Bruce has lured him out here to have this conversation. His next words confirm it.

BRUCE

I don't blame you for leaving after what happened Dick. I know how you used to see Jason like a brother.

GRAYSON

It wasn't just that. That night after Jason's death when you cornered the Joker, you were going to kill him weren't you.

BRUCE

…It's the closest I've ever come to breaking my rule.

GRAYSON

I wanted him dead just as much as you after what he did to Barbara, but that's what Joker wanted. Break the man by hurting the people around him. If you gave into his madness, everything Batman has ever stood for would have been for nothing. We have to be better. You're the one that taught me that.

BRUCE

I never thanked you for stopping me that night Dick. If I had crossed that line I don't know what I would have become.

GRAYSON

What the Joker did wasn't your fault Bruce. I know you tried to save him, but I can't forgive you for putting Jason in that Robin costume in the first place.

Grayson turns away and goes to head back to the Manor. Bruce is silent as thunder rumbles above him.

EXT. GOTHAM CITY POLICE DEPARTMENT – DAY

Commissioner James Gordon and Officer Lubbock push through a crowd of thirsty reporters desperate for a story. Vicki Vale stands out amongst the crowd putting her hand held recorder to his face.

VICKI VALE

Commissioner? Can you confirm or deny Batman's involvement in last night's arrest of the Maroni boys?

GORDON

There was no involvement from the Batman. The situation was handle by GCPD.

The various other reporters swarmed over Ms. Vale questioning the commissioner, blinding him by the flashes from photographers taking pictures.

LUBBOCK

There isn't a story. Get these people out of there.

INT. GOTHAM CITY POLICE DEPARTMENT - DAY

Gordon and Lubbock enter the GCPD, where they find Detective Renee Montoya waiting for them.

GORDON

Give me an update Montoya.

MONTOYA

It took us awhile but we finally got a word out of em. The younger brother Pino ratted out the older. His word is enough to get them all a one-way ticket to Blackgate.

GORDON

Finally some good news. We'll transfer them tonight. I thought by this morning Sal would've had his attorneys come in like a Bat out of hell bailing them out.

MONTOYA

He did but by then Bullock had gotten a sworn word out Pino. There was nothing they could do. We had enough evidence to make a conviction.

LUBBOCK

Speaking of Bats, why aren't we telling the reporters what really happened last night Commish?

MONTOYA

Cause the GCPD hasn't worked with Batman in years. Ever since he lost Robin, he cut all ties and went back to being a loner.

LUBBOCK

Damn. Thought you guys you used to be like old war buddies back in the day. Must've hit him pretty hard.

GORDON

You might say that.

INT. BATCAVE

Nightwing is seated at the Bat Computer searching through a series of classified ARGUS files. At the workbench beside him, Alfred is rewiring the circuitry in Batman's cowl.

ALFRED

May I ask what it is you're Googling Richard?

NIGHTWING

Information on the Joker's last known location. Last sighting indicates that he was breaking Harley Quinn out of Belle Reeve Penitentiary a few weeks ago. He's gone to ground since.

ALFRED

Yes, it seems that our Moriaty is out there once again. And in who knows what state after what Master Bruce did to him.

NIGHTWING

I thought he'd have come back to Gotham by now. He has to be planning something.

A fully suited up Batman exits the Batsuit rack and heads towards the Batmobile.

BATMAN

I want you on patrol with me tonight Dick.

NIGHTWING

Bruce, I told you I'm needed back in Bludhaven.

BATMAN

Bludhaven can wait.

NIGHTWING

Bruce if this is your way of apologising for earlier I-

BATMAN

No, no apologies. I'm asking for one last night. Batman and Robin. Just like it used to be. What do you say?

Nightwing glances over to Alfred for advice. The butler gives him a nod.

NIGHTWING

Sure, what's the worst that could happen in one night?


	3. Chapter 2

EXT. GOTHAM HIGHWAY – NIGHT

A convoy of GCPD vehicles roll along the crowded freeway leading to Blackgate Prison. At the centre is the Armoured Prison Transport Vehicle, flanked by two police cruisers at the front and rear.

INT. PRISON TRANSPORT VAN – NIGHT

Inside the van, Umberto, Pino and Calabrese are handcuffed to the floor while Montoya and Lubbock are stationed in the driver's seat. Umberto proceeds to spit on his brother.

UMBERTO

Rat. Father would be ashamed of you.

PINO

Please brother. I was not meant for prison.

Officer Lubbock proceeds to tap on the wire mesh separating the driver's seat and the prisoner's compartment.

LUBBOCK

You wanna upgrade yourself to a cell at Arkham instead? Keep on talking convict.

Pino instantly goes quite. Lubbock grins. He turns to Montoya.

LUBBOCK

Radio Gordon. Give him an update.

She reaches for her radio and presses the call button, but all that can be head is static.

MONTOYA

Something's jamming the signal. I can't get through.

LUBBOCK

Try one of the squad cars.

Montoya attempts to switch to another frequency, but gets the same result.

MONTOYA

I'm getting nothing.

LUBBOCK

What if you-

Lubbock is cut off mid sentence by a sudden jolt from the van.

MONTOYA

What was that? Did we hit something?

She glances in the rear view mirror, trying to locate the source of the problem and finds it.

EXT. GOTHAM HIGHWAY – NIGHT

Speeding behind them on the motorway is an armoured red Mustang. A grappling hook is attached from its front bumper bar to the back of the transport van so that the attacking vehicle is dragged along the road.

At the wheel of the Mustang sits a figure wearing a hoodie over a Kevlar vest. Over his face is a crimson helmet with two glowing white lenses. He waves back at Montoya.

It's the Red Hood.

INT. PRISON TRANSPORT VAN - NIGHT

LUBBOCK

Where did he come from?

UMBERTO

Did you arrange this?

Bishop shakes his head.

EXT. GOTHAM HIGHWAY – NIGHT

Red Hood flips open the gearstick to reveal a hidden switch. He presses it. A Gatling gun bursts out of his vehicle's engine and begin firing on the Transport Van's position.

INT. PRISON TRANSPORT VAN – NIGHT

Bullet holes start appearing in the sides of the armoured van. Pino, Umberto and Calabrese place their hands over their heads and get down.

MONTOYA

WE UNDER ARE ATTACK! I REPEAT THE CONVOY IS UNDER ATTACK! IF ANYONE CAN HEAR THIS WE NEED AIR SUPPORT!

EXT. GOTHAM HIGHWAY – NIGHT

The convoy of vehicles is now approaching an overpass when a familiar roar appears in the distance.

MONTOYA

Please let that be what I think it is.

The Batmobile surges over the overpass and onto the road. Nightwing follows close behind on his motorcycle.

Red Hood winds down his window and glances back to see the Batmobile on his tail. We hear him speak for the first time. His voice is distorted as if he is using a modulator just like Batman's.

RED HOOD

3.4 minutes to get to a crime in progress. Just like I remember.

INT. BATMOBILE COCKPIT

On the Batmobile's mini computer, Batman has completed a thermal scan of the attacking vehicle. He opens up the connection to Nightwing.

BATMAN

Nightwing. I need to you to move up and protect the convoy. The driver's mine.

NIGHTWING

Got it. You know you don't have to do the Batman voice when you're talking to me right? This is a secure line.

BATMAN

Maybe not. I'm detecting a communications jammer from the vehicle. Stay alert.

EXT. GOTHAM HIGHWAY - NIGHT

Red Hood flips a switch on his car's dashboard. The rear of the vehicle opens up to reveal a missile pack. Red Hood targets the Batmobile's position and slams down on the launch button. The missiles go airborne and soar high above the freeway before falling back to earth.

NIGHTWING

Whoa, this guy is loaded.

Batman grips the steering wheel and swerves the Batmobile out of the path of the traffic. There is a series of explosions behind him as the missiles impact the road.

Up ahead, Red Hood checks his rear view mirror to see that the NightCycle is gaining on him. Nightwing tosses a Wing Ding into the Gatling gun. It jams the flow of ammunition and interrupts the gunfire.

RED HOOD

Never trash another man's car.

Nightwing pulls up alongside the Mustang.

NIGHTWING

Pull over!

Red Hood responds by opening the driver's side door in an attempt to knock Nightwing off the motorcycle. Nightwing pulls back to evade it and leaps onto the open door. Using his full body weight he swings the door inwards so that he is hanging on the side of the car. He begins punching Red Hood through the window.

Red Hood grabs hold of the wheel and veers off to the right so that the armoured Mustang collides with one of the squad cars. Nightwing is forced to leap onto the roof of the police cruiser to avoid being crushed between the vehicles. Red Hood moves back into his lane.

Meanwhile the Batmobile has managed to catch up to the Convoy. It pulls up to the armoured Mustang and begins ramming it from behind. The Transport van, Red Hood's vehicle and the Batmobile are now linked together in a row.

INT. BATMOBILE COCKPIT

Batman sets the Batmobile's systems to autopilot. The car's doors swing open and he climbs out onto the roof of the moving vehicle.

EXT. GOTHAM HIGHWAY - NIGHT

Batman leaps across the gap between cars, lands on the hood of the armoured Mustang and peeps down at the windshield. There is a pause as he and the Red Hood lock eyes for the first time.

Red Hood begins frantically rummaging around in the glove box for his pistol. The Dark Knight immediately begins punching at the windscreen. The glass shatters after a few hits and he wraps a hand around Red Hood's throat.

RED HOOD

ACCKKK-Last night you were trying to put these three away, now you're here trying to save them. Make up your damn mind Batman!

Red Hood reaches a hand for a switch on the dashboard. The entire roof of the armoured Mustang detaches and flies away taking Batman with it. The Dark Knight quickly deploys his cape in midair as if it were a wingsuit. He steadies himself and begins gliding back towards the convoy.

As this is happening, Nightwing is attempting to work his way back up to Red Hood's Mustang. He leaps across the roof of the police cruiser onto another passing car. He continues bouncing acrobatically from vehicle to vehicle.

Red Hood stands up and clambers out of what remains of his vehicle. He produces a small Semtex explosive and tosses it at the Transport van's doors in front of him.

Seconds later the doors blow wide open and Red Hood hurls himself inside the Transport van.

PINO

You've come to free us!

RED HOOD

Yes. I have.

Red Hood proceeds to fire a bullet into Pino's skull. Blood splatters on the interior of the van.

Nightwing has just managed to leap back on board the armoured Mustang when he sees it happen.

NIGHTWING

NO!

Red Hood turns and does the same to Umberto and Calabrese. As he is momentarily distracted, Batman glides his way into the van and kicks Red Hood backwards.

RED HOOD

Heh, looks like you weren't fast enough to save them Batman. Then again wouldn't be your first time.

Batman growls and launches into an all out attack. Red Hood throws his fists up to block his strikes. Batman breaks through his defence and slams him against the wall of the van.

But before the Dark Knight can go any further, he hears a clicking sound. Red Hood has a gun right under his neck.

RED HOOD

Like the new suit, but you really should do something about the exposed mouth-hole. I mean what's to stop anyone with a gun from doing this?

Nightwing flips his way inside the van and knocks Red Hood back.

NIGHTWING

Me.

Unwilling to contend with both heroes at once, Red Hood rushes past them and flips onto the roof of the van. Above him a Police Helicopter has arrived on the scene. It shines a spotlight down on the van's position.

Red Hood draws a knife from his pocket. Batman and Nightwing climb up to the roof of the van and continue the fight. They attack him in tandem, managing to knock him back to the front of the van.

BATMAN

You've got nowhere else to run. There's no way out of this.

RED HOOD

Then I'll make one.

Red Hood removes a grappling gun and fires it at the chopper's underbelly. He accelerates up to its level and wraps his legs around the bottom railing to support himself.

As he hangs upside down, he removes a pair of dual pistols from his pocket and begins firing down on the van. Batman wraps his bulletproof cape around him, shielding himself and Nightwing from the gunfire.

NIGHTWING

Jeez. How many pockets does this guy have?

BATMAN

I'm going after him. Lock onto my tracker and follow me.

Batman pulls out his own grapnel and hooks it onto the chopper. He hits the ascend button and reels himself up after Red Hood.

Nightwing calls his NightCycle up alongside the van and leaps back down onto the motorcycle. He takes the next exit and begins chasing after the chopper.

INT. HELICOPTER - NIGHT

Red Hood clambers up inside the chopper and opens the door. The pilot is terrified by his sudden appearance. Red Hood aims a gun at him.

RED HOOD

Good evening. I'll be your co-pilot for tonight. First stop for tonight is literally anywhere but here.

The pilot grips the joystick and takes the chopper away from the highway. Red Hood turns back to see if he is being pursued and spots Batman hanging from his grappling hook.

RED HOOD

You just don't know how to quit do you?

Red Hood reaches over to the joystick and attempts to shake Batman off. The Helicopter veers towards a nearby office building. Batman swivels sideways to prevent himself from being slammed through a window. He hits ascend on his grapnel and hauls himself up to the chopper's altitude.

Red Hood scans the bottom of the chopper for any sign of the Dark Knight, but he is gone.

RED HOOD

…He's in front of me isn't he?

The window in front of him shatters and Batman reaches out and grabs him.

RED HOOD

Not bad Batman but lets see if you can get out of this.

Red Hood proceeds to fire his gun into the helicopters controls. The chopper begins loosing altitude and Batman is forced to release him. Red Hood leaps clear of the chopper and onto the nearby Construction site.

EXT. CONSTRUCTION SITE - NIGHT

Down below, Nightwing pulls up at the foot of the building just in time to see Red Hood make the jump from the chopper. He fires his grappling gun at a girder and ascends the construction site.

EXT. HELICOPTER – NIGHT

Batman climbs around the side of the helicopter and opens the door. He grabs the pilot and grapples out of the way as the chopper spirals towards the ground.

INT. CONSTRUCTION SITE – NIGHT

As Nightwing scales the construction site after Red Hood, he catches sight of the helicopter skidding across a rooftop and exploding into a gigantic fireball. He activates his com-link and attempts to raise his mentor.

NIGHTWING

Batman! Come in!

There is no response. From the upper level, Red Hood looks down on Nightwing.

RED HOOD

Should have gone home to Bludhaven when you had the chance Nightwing.

Nightwing glances up to see his enemy lording over him.

NIGHTWING

I would have but the highway out of Gotham was blocked by some idiot shooting up cop cars. Maybe you've heard something about that.

Red Hood dives off the platform and lands directly in front of Nightwing. They begin trading blows.

RED HOOD

You're still working with Batman even after all this time. He doesn't see us as people.

Red Hood attempts to sweep Nightwing off his feet from below, but the former Boy Wonder avoids the swift kick.

RED HOOD

We're all just toy soldiers that he can throw away once he's finished with us.

Nightwing and Red Hood lock fists and come face to face.

NIGHTWING

I guess that makes you the Red Sheep of the family then.

RED HOOD

You have no idea.

BATMAN

ENOUGH!

Both Nightwing and Red Hood whirl around to see Batman standing before them. He looks furious. Red Hood breaks away from Nightwing and begins running again. The Dynamic Duo resumes the chase.

Red Hood rushes up the scaffolding to the top floor of the construction site with the two heroes in hot pursuit. He reaches the roof and comes to a halt by the ledge. The only place to go now is a 51-story fall.

Red Hood removes a detonator from his pocket and raises it above his head as Batman and Nightwing reach him. His finger hovers over the button.

RED HOOD

Not another step! I push this button and this entire building goes down!

He gestures down to the floor. Spray-painted on the concrete is a red Batman logo. The Dark Knight activates his sonar vision and looks below the concrete to see a mess of explosives on the floor beneath them. He gestures for Nightwing not to move.

BATMAN

He's not lying.

RED HOOD

Got you right where I wanted you. You're not the only who plans for everything Batman. Now you're going to let me walk out of here or you both die.

BATMAN

I can't let you get away. You're a killer.

RED HOOD

So are you. Every single person that dies because of Arkham's revolving door policy is on you. You think just because you've never taken a life for yourself that you're somehow better than them?

NIGHTWING

You're wrong!

RED HOOD

Am I? Look at who you're defending. The criminal scum I killed tonight were dealing to pregnant women and children. You really think they were ever going to be productive members of society? People like them don't get to go to prison.

BATMAN

You can take their place in Blackgate instead.

RED HOOD

Oh I'm not going anywhere old man. I'm just getting started.

Red Hood takes a step backwards off the ledge. Batman and Nightwing rush forward, but by the time they reach the ledge he has disappeared. Batman activates his sonar vision and scans the area, but there is no trace of him.

BATMAN

He's gone.

NIGHTWING

Really? So you can fight an alien that can fly and shoot lasers, but you can't find one guy in a hoodie?

Batman eyes his first son and gives him the Bat glare.

NIGHTWING

You don't have to do the glare every time you disagree with me!

EXT. GOTHAM CITY STREETS - NIGHT

Tim Drake, a youthful teenager of Gotham walks home late carrying a bag of groceries only to be startled by the roar of the NightCycle.

TIM

Cool!

Nightwing performs an agile leap from a scaffolding edge landing onto the cycle. He glances over at Time who is rendered stiff in shock.

NIGHTWING

It's getting late kid. You should be heading home. It's dangerous at this time of night.

TIM

Cool landing. I've seen it done before, but I can't remember where.

NIGHTWING

I doubt it kid.

The Cycle fires up and takes off down the street to catch up to the Batmobile.

TIM

No one at school is going to believe this.


End file.
